Bells and Roses
by Melancholy Ink Splatter
Summary: A Bella/Rosalie fic with plot. Fem-slash. Please review if you take the time to read. Thanks. M for sex later on and some language. Rose from the beginning. Can she trust Bella with her secret? Can she win her love? If so, will it survive? Will Bella?
1. Growing Feeling

**A/N:** Hello all, thanks for taking a look. People have been asking for a femme-slash with a bit more plot than my one-shot _Midnight Snack_, which I'd originally written on a whim. I hope that you find this fic a bit _plottier_ but also enjoy the…**fun** parts as well, which will come in due course. So this is my Bella/Rosalie fic (No, Rose doesn't hate Bella in this story! And Bella's not with Edward in this one, loves, so sorry to all you Team Edward fan gals). I hope you enjoy it, and remember that I _THRIVE_ off of reviews. They keep me writing.

Rosalie leaned against the door of her room, sliding down it slowly as she forced herself not to cry. _You don't like her, you don't even know her. Just forget it all._ But the vampire could not forget those brown eyes, that soft looking hair, how it framed the angel's face with a grace only found in mortals. That was one of the things she most regretted about not being human. Sure, she was stunning, but unnaturally so. If humans had good looks, it was the natural kind which made it that much more unique. Each vampire was bound to have great looks, heavenly pure skin with their golden or ruby eyes. But humans... Their tanned skin so warm and soft, their eyes that could put even the sky to shame with their blues, or the gorgeous pine trees with their greens. The browns…God, the bronzes…

Rosalie jumped and was at the other side of the room when she heard a knock on the other side of the door. Alice.

"Hey, Rose, can I come in?" The small vampire with spiky black hair had already foreseen her answer, but waited for it nonetheless.

"Of course," Rosalie said, composting herself. Alice fluttered in and sat on the bed by her "sister", crossing her legs delicately.

"Jasper says that you've been feeling out of sorts lately," Alice said, referring to Jasper's ability to sense and tamper with other's emotions.

"Oh…it's nothing."

"Is it Emmet?"

"No, no, it's not him." Rosalie just couldn't shake the stiffness she felt, feeling guilty for the thoughts she'd been having. They consumed her days and, since she didn't need sleep, her nights. Whether Alice had been able to see what would come to pass or not, Rose didn't really want to know. She could only hope that her sister didn't know, and if she did, that she'd help her by leaving her be.

"You know you can come to me for anything."

"I know," Rose smiled, accepting the offered hug, realizing after Alice had left her room that she had been pretending that her sister was someone else locked in her arms comforting her. _God, I'm losing my mind._

The next day as Rosalie drove to school in her red convertible, there was only one thing on her mind: wondering how to behave. Should she go for it? But that was impossible. She was a _vampire_, and could never work with a mortal. Not like that. Even if she could, she had no idea if the human was even interested in girls. She didn't seem to be, but then again, you can't tell by looks alone. She parked her car absent mindedly, stepping out rather slowly, arriving a bit early.

"Um…hi," a voice said behind her that made her jump, even for someone with such keen hearing. She turned to see her, the dweller of her dreams. She was wearing a simple grey t-shirt with an intricate pattern in blue, smooth jeans, and a black corduroy jacket. She looked ravishing; her hair neatly pulled back, face smiling cautiously.

"Hello," she managed to say back.

"It's Rosalie, right?"

Rosalie nodded.

"Or Rose."

Bella grinned, feeling a little more at ease. She was awe-struck in the presence of this goddess of a blonde, feeling small and inconsequential. She had no idea that Rosalie was thinking something similar.

"How-How are you? Have your first few weeks gone okay?" Rosalie said, trying to act natural.

"It's been all right… a little boring to be honest. I'm doing well in my classes, I just can't seem to…" Bella paused, feeling awkward at how open she almost was.

"What? Can't seem to…?"

"It's just people are a little harder to warm up to here. I guess that comes with being the new kid though." Bella shrugged. Rosalie thought about that, wondering how this clumsy angel could ever have trouble making friends.

"Has no one talked to you?"

Well, this guy Mike. He's nice, he's just a little…"

"Annoying?" Rose knew which Mike Bella was referring to. She'd seen them talking a few times in the halls and at lunch.

Bella laughed, embarrassed. "Pretty much…"

"Well, you know there's this concert coming up in Seattle. I wasn't really planning on going, but if you'd be up for it…" Did she just say that? Rosalie internally smacked herself. What was she thinking? But Bella surprised her with her answer.

"That sounds like fun," Bella smiled appreciatively, glad to finally have something to do besides stay at home with Charlie and the damp green landscape, reading and watching boring sitcoms. She was so thrilled she didn't even think to ask which band was performing. She would have gone even if she disliked the band though, the opportunity for new friendship like a large steak being thrust into the face of a starving dog. The bell rang all too quickly and the two walked to their separate classes, both of them thinking about the upcoming concert. One was excited at the opportunity; the other was wracked with nervous tension, almost panicking at what she'd just done. _Hang in there, Rose, she's only a girl like you. _But there was nothing similar about them and Rosalie knew it. She knew that Bella was sweet and clumsy and innocent. Rosalie was a fiendish blood-sucking monster.

Bella went through her classes happily that day, chattering with Mike cheerfully when he approached her. She didn't expect Rosalie to join her for lunch, she and her brothers and sisters always eating together, rarely separating. But Rosalie couldn't help but glance and Bella's table now and then, stealing glimpses as if it were a crime to behold such loveliness without paying a fee. Rosalie would have paid everything she had. More. Bella's eyes met her own golden ones a few times, Bella smiling and even waving once, feeling very stupid afterwards.

Jasper felt Rosalie's excitement and worry, but felt it best to say nothing as Emmet remained as clueless as ever. Edward busied himself with keeping his mind off of reading Rosalie's. Alice gave her sister a smile, knowing full well what Rosalie was feeling, and what it would eventually come to in the end.

**A/N:** Well…? hides under the bed nervously while awaiting the reviews


	2. Call

When Bella asked Charlie for his permission to attend the concert, he was only too happy to let her

When Bella asked Charlie for his permission to attend the concert, he was only too happy to let her.

"Just try to be back at a decent hour and stay close to…erm…"

"Rosalie," Bella finished for him.

"Yes, her. The Cullens have lived here a while and are good people. I'm so glad to see that you're making friends."

"Me too, dad." She kissed his head quickly before running up the stairs to her room. She emailed her mother with the good news, glad that she had something to finally tell her. She knew she'd be just as thrilled as Charlie.

The next day at school was brighter, not just for Bella's mood, but the sky was shaking off some of its gloominess, warming the small town of Forks for a while. Bella was surprised to see several people in shorts, she herself still bundling up tightly in her jacket. Walking back to her car after classes, lunch having gone the same way as the day before, Bella saw Rosalie waiting by her truck.

"Hi, Bella," she waved, her amazing golden locks flowing around her face like a…like….there was simply nothing to compare it too. You just didn't compare angels with angels.

"Hey, Rosalie, how are you?" Bella smiled, almost jumping over to her. Rosalie wore an elegant dark blue sweater with a white skirt, making it look more like an evening gown, her shapely body smooth and graceful with the fabric. Bella thought that looking at Rosalie was like watching a secret masquerade in the dead of night, its residents waltzing with an air of haunting splendor, a bitter-sweet glow of gold around them like half forgotten dreams. Bella was so captivated, she barely caught Rosalie's reply.

"I'm well. I thought I should share some of the details about the concert with you." Bella was about to answer when a silver car pulled up, Rose's siblings inside.

"Come on, Rose. We've got to hurry…Mom's birthday, you remember?"

"Oh, right…" She knew perfectly well that it was not Esme's birthday and they were merely trying to get her away from the human. She felt as if she had been caught drinking her blood.

"I'll meet you guys there in a second."

Edward gave her a warning look before he steered the sports car away.

"I better let you go," Bella said, but Rosalie took her hand as she began to turn away.

"Wait Bella…" She quickly withdrew her hand, the warmth still lingering on it, dazzling her momentarily. "Um…can I call you? So we can talk about the concert?" She prayed that Bella could not see the longing that gripped her like a fist. But Bella withdrew a piece of lined paper from her bag, smiling, surprised at how chilly Rose's skin was, yet smooth as silk.

"Sure thing," she answered, scribbling down her number with a felt tip pen, adding "Bella Swan" at the top of the sheet. She handed it to Rosalie, half hoping their skin would touch again, if only to feel that smoothness once more.

"Thanks."

"No worries. I better let you get back to your family. See you tomorrow." Rosalie smiled as Bella got in her beat up truck and shut the door, waving as she backed out of the school parking lot.

Her siblings, surprisingly, did not confront Rosalie when she returned home. They did, however, continue to watch her closely whenever she was around Bella, giving her warning looks. But she knew she wasn't doing anything wrong… not yet. They just wanted her to be careful. Rosalie went straight to her room, sitting on the bed she had never slept in, cradling Bella's phone number in her hands, her scent still lingering on the page. Music flowed from Edward's room, a gentle classical piece. Rosalie lay back on the bedspread, lingering back in the parking lot in her mind, replaying how their hands had touched. She knew now that there was no turning back for her. Unless Bella refused her, she vowed that she would go to any and all extremes to have her. The concert was the day after tomorrow yet it seemed like decades, even to the vampire who would live until the world ended, perhaps further.

Bella went to her room when she got home as well, leaving the little homework she had for later, hoping Rosalie would not wait too long to call her. She rested on her bed for a while, the sheets twisted from the night before. Thinking about her day, she found that her mind kept catching on one particular part, like a snag. She felt the cold, gentle graze of Rosalie's hand as it wrapped around her own. She touched her hand, moving it across her cheek, trying to figure out what had her intrigued so. She had a growing suspicion about herself that she wasn't fully allowing herself to accept. But she couldn't ignore how whenever a boy looked at her, clearly attracted, she didn't feel anything. Surely she thought his eyes were nice, his muscular or lean body? But regardless of how many boys she looked at, talked with, there was simply no attraction.

But Rosalie…

No, that would be ridiculous. She slapped the idea away before it infected her mind all together. Still, it was difficult to shake Rose from her mind. The flow of her skirt, her oddly golden eyes, that lustrous hair, and her sweet voice…Bella barely noticed how she was running her fingers over her lips, her eyes closed in thought, breath suddenly a little shorter. She let a hand slither down her side, rubbing her thigh, moving closer to the now wet part between her legs... The phone was loud even from downstairs, jolting her from her now discomforting thoughts. As she hurried down to answer, she found that she was shocked with herself, but mostly with how right it had felt. She found she was breathless for a moment when she picked up the phone.

"H-Hello?"

"Hi, Bella? It's Rosalie." Of course. She'd almost forgotten all about her call. Bella switched the phone to the other ear, finding a chair to sit down in, suddenly nervous.

"Hi, Rosalie." She hoped her voice did not shake as much as she thought it did.

"Do you want to talk about the concert?" Rosalie hoped for the same thing.

"Yeah, sure. Um, when is it?"

"Saturday. I already got tickets."

"You didn't have to do that. How much were they? I'll pay for mine."

"No, my treat. Really."

Bella smiled, feeling a little spoiled. "Thanks," she said.

"My pleasure," Rose twirled the phone cord in her hand. There was a pause.

"What time is the show?" Bella asked, finding it hard to concentrate on the concert details while listening to Rosalie's silvery voice at the same time.

"It starts at nine. I can pick you up at seven so we have enough time to drive there and," she remembered that Bella might need to eat," grab a bite to eat or something."

"That sounds great," Bella couldn't help but imagine them in Rosalie's red convertible, the top down, holding hands. She scolded herself, face reddening, pushing the idea away. _She's nice, your first friend here. Don't mess it up. Besides, she's probably got a hot boyfriend on the football team. Don't kid yourself. _

"We should be back around one or so…is that okay?"

Bella thought of Charlie's rule of coming back at "a decent hour", but it wouldn't be on a school night, and he would be asleep when she got back anyway.

"Yeah, sounds fun. I'm really looking forward to it."

Rosalie smiled on the other line, allowing herself to linger in Bella's soft voice.

"Me too," she answered, yearning to hold Bella more than ever.

When the two finally hung up, both girls felt as if they were floating, suspended in that perfect moment.


	3. Tell Her

Saturday morning Bella woke up to the sound of rain, which she was beginning to get used to

Saturday morning Bella woke up to the sound of rain, which she was beginning to get used to. She smiled, excited for the night ahead, going downstairs to make Charlie some breakfast.

"Morning, Bells," Charlie greeted her, drinking some coffee.

"Morning, dad." She began humming a song she'd heard on the radio a few times.

"Someone's in a good mood. You do well on a test or something?" Bella smiled.

"Just glad to be getting out of the house for a while I guess."

"Oh right, the show. When are you going?" Bella quickly told him the details, and he seemed to be fine with her staying out a bit late in order to have some fun, something he knew she'd been lacking since her arrival to Forks.

Once Charlie left, Bella spent half of the day deciding on what to wear, the other half deciding what to do with her hair. She was in a frenzy, never before to attuned to what she looked like. She settled on a pair of tan corduroys with a long sleeved, dark green shirt that tied in the back, putting her hair in a messy bun, letting a few strands hang delicately on the sides of her face, applying a little lip gloss.

Meanwhile, Alice helped Rosalie get ready, always insisting to do her hair for one thing or another. She curled it, pinning a section back with a rose shaped pin so it wouldn't fall in her face. Alice put her in a shirt which faded from light blue to dark, and form fitting jeans. They talked as Alice fixed her hair.

"I'm glad you're making friends." Rosalie heard the indecision in her sister's voice.

"You all must think I'm planning this just to bite her."

"No, I know you can control that."

Rosalie looked at her sister's worried face.

"Then what is it?" The smell of hairspray filled the bathroom lightly.

Alice thought for a while, twirling a lock of Rosalie's hair in her fingers.

"I guess I'm just worried that you won't be as good at controlling…other things."

Rosalie looked at her in wonder.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing. I know we can trust you…"

"You looked. You know what's going to happen, don't you?" But Alice turned away from her, regretting she'd said anything.

"Alice…I can't help it…"

Rosalie prayed that her sister would understand. Sure enough, the petite vampire turned back, smiling sadly. She gave a small laugh, touching her sister's cheek.

"She won't be able to resist, you know."

Rosalie looked down at her feet, feeling guilty as ever. "I know…"

"Rose…" Alice lifted her head back up to look at her. "As long as you give her the chance to refuse, then there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

"What about Edward though? I could practically _feel_ him reading my mind for the past few days."

"Don't worry about him, any of them. If this is what you want, and Bella accepts you for what you are..."

Rosalie's eyes widened. She had totally forgotten. It hadn't sunk in until then that she'd have to tell Bella who she really was…_what_ she was.

"Right," was all she could say, suddenly feeling queasy about what she now had to do. It was no longer a simple matter of wooing Bella, but revealing an age old secret to her. One that she might hate her for. The thought weighed her down, practically drowning her it felt.

"Just remember I'm not going to judge you. I'm on your team, Rose. That's not changing."

Rosalie hugged her sister, glad at least to have some support. She knew that the others were just scared that their secret would be revealed, but still she wished that they could be there for her as Alice was. She wondered if they knew she was a lesbian, but decided not to linger on it. She needed to focus on the night ahead.

When Bella heard the convertible approach, she had to try very hard not to run outside, picking up her purse casually when she heard the door bell, walking to it as slowly as she dared, though it was still a steady jog. Rosalie stood, bathed in the small amount of sunlight, which caught her curled hair brilliantly, car running behind her.

"Hello," they said in unison, Bella stepping out, quite breathless.

"Have everything?" Rosalie said, trying hard not to stare as Bella got into the passenger seat next to her.

"Yes," Bella replied, setting her purse on the floor at her feet. Rosalie gave her a nervous smile, still deciding how best to tell her. She began to drive down one of the muddy roads, consulting Bella when choosing a radio station. The smell of rain caught in the cool breeze felt refreshing against Bella's skin as she let her arm rest on the door, both girls' hair blowing behind them as, after some time, they got onto the freeway headed for Seattle, where Rosalie's hands finally stopped shaking on the steering wheel. Bella hadn't seemed to notice though, for which she was thankful.

"Hey, Bella, do you think you could reach back behind your seat for my purse?" Rosalie asked after they'd been driving for about an hour.

"Sure," Bella said, extending her arm back behind her chair to feel around for it. Not finding it, she turned, trying to look for it as well. Still nothing, she undid her seatbelt, prepared to crawl to the back as the car sped on.

"It's okay…here…" Rosalie steered with one hand and reached out in back of her with the other, eyes never leaving the road. The two girls felt around for a minute more before their hands eventually met, making them both hesitate with both apprehension and excitement. The silky smoothness of Rosalie's hand met Bella's warm one, neither of them planning on moving. Bella glanced at their hands, not quite entwined, then at Rosalie's soft yellow eyes, which were upon hers. They stayed like that for a moment before Bella moved a few fingers closer to Rosalie's, wrapping them slightly. Rosalie responded likewise and then they were simply holding hands, staring intensely at each other.

A loud car horn made Rosalie snatch her hand away in a blur, placing it back on the steering wheel, the two of them realizing in dismay how they'd drifted over into the next lane and were now straddling the line between the second and third. Rosalie moved to go back quickly, but another car- breaking the speed limit by a good twenty miles-cut her off, forcing her to turn off onto the side of the road at a troubling angle. Bella stifled a scream as the car spun around in a half circle, screeching across the pavement and then, finally, coming to a stop as the tires hit gravel on the edge of the road. The two sat there for a moment, eyes wide, Bella's chest heaving quickly as her hands gripped her seat in a death lock, having had taken her seatbelt off to better find Rosalie's purse. Rosalie was quick to recover though, and, not a second later, turned to her friend.

"Bella, oh my god, are you okay? I'm _so_ sorry. Are you hurt? Oh god…" But Bella managed to catch her breath and answer.

"I'm okay. Are you?"

"Yes. Bella, I'm so sorry. I could have killed you."

"Really, Rose, I'm fine." She tried to laugh a little to assure her friend. "That was the scariest thing I've ever done." Her heart was still pounding. "But I have to admit, if not for the high chance of us dying, that was actually pretty fun." She took a steadying breath as Rosalie gawped at her. A stream of cars had nearly pummeled her, and she had had _fun_? Bella only laughed more when she caught sight of Rose's face.

"Jesus, Bella, you're one insane mortal."

A silence ensued as Rosalie kicked herself internally for her poor choice of words. Bella laughed.

"A mortal?" She smiled, feeling calmer. She had already forgotten about Rosalie's slip up when she caught sight of her face.

"Rose? You okay? You look like you're going to be sick-"

"Bella, this was a bad idea. I need to take you home."

"What? But we're almost there!"

"I almost killed you, Bella."

"It was a mistake. I know you didn't mean-"  
"Bella…you don't understand. This can't work."

"What…what can't work?" Bella didn't like the fact that Rosalie didn't look at her.

"I'm not safe to be around."

Bella stared at her, crushed that she could be losing her friend.

"It was just one mistake. And we're alive."

"Bella, you don't understand." Bella wanted to make her realize that she was fine and that they could still go on and have fun that night.

"Then help me to," she said, placing her hand halfway next to the vampire's, wanting to feel that coolness again. Rosalie's golden eyes were downcast, car still running. The sky was growing darker above them; the purple and blue clouds alight with the dying rays of the sun. Rosalie knew that it was now or never. She had to know.

"Bella…do you believe in vampires?"

And it went like that.

Bella tried to listen, finally taking Rosalie serious once she'd heard her entire story about how she'd come to be a vampire and one of the Cullen family. She stared, barely breathing, wanting so bad to believe her.

"So…you drink people's blood?" She asked shakily.

"No. Most vampires do, but some of us don't want to hurt humans. We hunt animals instead, taking their blood."

Rosalie let it sink in for a while, watching as Bella's expression changed from confusion to understanding to trust. After a while Bella shrugged and smiled, much to Rosalie's puzzlement.

"I bet we can still catch some of the concert," Bella stated simply.

"After what I just told you, you still want to _go_ somewhere with me?" Rosalie's eyes were large with shock.

Bella stretched lazily.

"Well, if what you say is true, then I have no reason to be afraid, right? You're around people at school every day and you don't go around attacking them. Plus even if you did want to drink my blood, you've had tons of opportunities to do so already."

Rosalie stared at her in silence for a moment.

"But…Are you sure?"

Bella nodded. "It would take more than that to scare me off from my first friend here." She smiled, glad to see that Rosalie was beginning to relax.

"Wow…I…wasn't expecting that," Rosalie said, leaning back in her chair.

"So how 'bout it, Miss Dracula? Still up for that concert?"

Rosalie had to laugh at that.

Both girls grinned as Rosalie revved the engine before they continued on the long stretch of highway ahead of them.


	4. Lucky Shirt

Blue and red lights flashed around them as they made their way through the wild crowd, the lead singer's voice murmuring over t

Blue and red lights flashed around them as they made their way through the wild crowd, the lead singer's voice murmuring over the guitars and drums. They stopped when they could see the stage well and joined the passionate fans in singing along to the songs they knew, which Bella found were very few. Neither of them had the greatest voices, but they had fun from the moment they arrived. It hurt their ears, but after a while not even that mattered. They swayed to the music, becoming one with the large crowd, letting it take them as the songs sped up. Soon the band was abusing their instruments, wailing on guitars and hammering the keys of a keyboard as the singer's shrieks amplified.

Soon a mosh pit broke out and Rosalie instantly worried about Bella. She could so easily trip and get trampled by the senseless mob of fans, many of who were drinking. The area around them tightened as people surged closer, Rosalie making sure to keep close to Bella. The human turned and smiled at her, looking so alive. Rosalie craved to hold her from behind, to sway with her in the crowd they were now completely lost in. They knew no one there, had no one to judge them. Simply them, simply music.

There was the sound of breaking glass beside them and a person yelling louder than anyone else besides the musicians. Rosalie looked and saw that his eyes were red and puffy, could practically smell the drugs running through his blood. He was running towards them fast, but Rose was faster. She knew he didn't know what he was doing and that on normal circumstances he probably wouldn't bother them, but as it was he charged at them, aiming to swerve around them no doubt. Rosalie scooped up Bella a good four seconds or so before the man would have plowed her over. He ran past them into another section of the crowd as it absorbed him like a sponge. Bella didn't understand what had happened, but caught a whiff of the drugs as the man rushed past, putting two and two together.

"Thanks," she murmured to Rosalie, their faces very close in the confined space. Bella's arms were wrapped around Rosalie's neck and Rosalie supported her little bit of weight. Neither girl wanted to let go, but eventually Rosalie lowered Bella down, letting her feet meet the floor, though her arms were still around Bella. Bella did not unwrap her arms from Rosalie's neck either. The singer screamed about a lost love. The crowd jumped and someone began crowd surfing. A vampire and a human stood in a close embrace, staring at each other with an intensity that could only mean one thing, though both were still uncertain of the other's thoughts on the subject. Bella felt as if she had strayed into a dream, some weird version of herself. She sighed, all thoughts of the concert around her forgotten. Leaning her head against Rosalie's shoulder, she felt a cool hand brush a fallen lock from her face, lingering on her cheek a moment. She lifted her hand up to that hand, pressing the soft flesh into her face, breathing in the sweet scent. Rosalie wondered if it could possibly mean what she hoped, but she figured they were already this close, and she had to be sure.

"Bella," she spoke into her ear, glad that she could be heard over the roar of the concert. Bella looked up at her, her hazel eyes alight. "I-"

"And don't forget, people! We're selling band merchandise after the show in just a few minutes! We're gonna leave you with this last song, you've been awesome." The crowd drowned out any hope of Rose's words being heard. When Bella leaned into hear her better, Rosalie simply shrugged and smiled, letting her know it wasn't important, which of course wasn't so. She was only about to tell her how she'd been feeling for the past few weeks, how it had been driving her mad. Bella smiled back, letting herself enjoy the last remnants of the concert, enjoying the feeling of Rosalie's gentle but strong arms wrapped around her waist, her chin resting on her shoulder. They got a few strange looks from one or two people as the lights came up and the crowd began to move, but mostly everyone ignored them, an occasional few smiling. Bella didn't want to budge. _Please let this be real_, she thought silently.

But Rosalie was suddenly nervous again, not taking Bella's hand like she wanted to for fear of Bella feeling it shake within her own warm one. The two walked at the back of the crowd, getting tangled in the long lines for t-shirts and signed CDs.

"Would you like something?" Rosalie began to ask when a lady covered in piercings and tattoos began yelling out to the people around them, throwing merchandise like free candy. The people around them screamed, and a few girls even clawed their way to a signed CD. Rosalie saw Bella's amusement and didn't hesitate to leap in the throng of fans, joining her a moment later brandishing a black t-shirt with the band's logo. She smiled, offering it to Bella as they began pushing through the crowds once more. Bella took it, smiling from ear to ear, feeling light from the ambiance.

"Wait," Bella said as they were about to exit the building. "Can we find a bathroom? I want to put it on now if it's okay." Rosalie smiled, hearing her perfectly over the noise, searching out the bathroom, taking a few minutes of wandering around to find it. It was small with only two stalls, packed with short-skirted girls putting on vast amounts of makeup, a few of them smoking. The first stall was locked and it was so full that the two girls almost gave up before they reached the second stall. They were lucky that it was a door that swung inward. Bella went in with her new shirt, Rosalie waiting outside. But then the main door opened, a new group of girls leaching onto the already jam packed room, causing a wave in the crowd, pushing everyone into walls and, in Rosalie's case, into a stall. Bella was pushed back as Rosalie was forced into the space barely big enough for one person. They blinked and laughed nervously.

"Whatever, at least we won't be trampled out there," Bella said, closing the door and locking it the rest of the way. For a second they just stood there, both unsure of what to do or say. Finally Bella remembered the shirt in her hands, unfolded it. She reached behind her for the tie of her shirt, tugging at the knot, unaware that she only managed to tighten it more. Seeing that she was having some difficulty, Rosalie smiled, offering her help. Bella turned as Rosalie's hands worked on the knot, untying it quickly despite her trembling fingers. She had an urge to help Bella from the shirt, to lift it over her head, but knew that would not be appropriate. Instead she turned, giving the human her privacy.

Bella laughed when she turned back to see her friend facing the stall door. "We're both girls here," she said, but was a little relieved that Rosalie would not have to see her body, which was piteous compared to the vampire's carved one, with her white marble curves flowing with poise. She lifted up her shirt, making sure to avoid her hair, though most of it had come loose by then anyway. She stood in her bra a moment, feeling Rosalie's body but inches from her own, if that. She longed to twirl Rosalie around, to embrace her like at the show. She wanted to know how it felt to hold that soft body fully, to feel those strong, thin arms wrap around her once more. But that was impossible. Surely all Rosalie saw her as was a friend, their embrace at the show no more than protection from the mob. But still…she couldn't help remember how their eyes had locked in the car, how Rosalie had leaned in ever so slightly when their hands locked. Was she imagining it? What if Rosalie did really feel the same? Surely it couldn't hurt just to see? But Bella was still worried that it might bring an all too abrupt end to such an already too short friendship. She couldn't bear lose what she had now.

But Rosalie on the other hand had nothing to lose. She had known from the beginning that she could not simply be Bella's friend. It was all or nothing. The rich aroma of Bella's scent filling the small cubicle, the sound of the emerald green shirt coming up over her head; it was too much. They were inches apart, yet it felt as if she had run twice around the globe in that single short turn of her body. Rosalie stood there, marveling at Bella's smooth, pure skin, tanned up until the edges of her bra, where it was suddenly as pale as her own. Bella looked up at her, a question in her remarkable eyes, holding the shirt in her rapidly sweaty palms. Rosalie's eyes searched Bella's and only found trust, to her release. She moved her lips to speak but nothing came out. She lifted a hand to touch Bella's arm, suddenly feeling as tense as ever. This time Bella did feel her finger's shake as they glided up her arm and took them in her own to steady them. Their fingers entwined, hands fitting well together, the extreme temperature difference feeling right to both of them. Bella knew that this was no mere gesture of friendship any longer, but something else entirely, even if still premature. Rosalie had taken the first step, so Bella, feeling her heart racing faster with each shallow breath, closed the small space between them, letting her body press slightly against Rosalie's. Her blue shirt was cool against Bella's bare stomach. Then, like a match sparking, Rosalie could no longer contain herself.

"Bella…" She stroked her face, moving her head closer. "I have…feelings for you."

Bella could hardly believe she was awake anymore, but if it was a dream after all, then so be it. Bella was determined to not mess it up, asleep or otherwise. Not allowing herself time to think, all thoughts of mere friendship and pretenses faded, Bella pushed her lips against Rosalie's full ones, letting her eyes close. Rosalie had not been expecting such a positive response and could do nothing to keep herself from melting into the kiss as well, pulling their already touching bodies closer, one arm wrapped around Bella's waist. Bella instantly dropped the t-shirt, moving her hands to Rosalie's face, holding it as they kissed fervently. Rosalie felt herself become wet as Bella began to caress her skin with her light fingers, moving down her neck. She let out a soft moan, pushing Bella further into the tiny stall, slapping down the toilet seat quickly before placing Bella atop it, moving between her thighs, their kiss not yet broken. Bella leaned back, pulling Rosalie on top of her, wrapping her legs around the goddess's middle. Bella pulled her mouth away for a minute, catching her breath.

"Rose," she whispered, wanting every inch of her. Rosalie traced a hand down from Bella's shoulder to her breast, caressing it through the cloth of her bra.

"You are sure about this, Bella? About me? After what I told you I mean?"

Bella looked at her for a moment, staring into her vivid eyes. She kissed her cheek gently, lingering to whisper in her ear, brushing the curly hair away.

"Nothing has changed. And unless you have second thoughts, I don't imagine anything will."

Rosalie grinned down at the delicate human who was slowly becoming hers. "That won't be happening anytime soon." The two shared another kiss before the first knock on the door sounded.

"Come on, bitch, I gotta pee!" a girl said from the other side, using her foot to kick the dirty stall door. Rosalie looked down at her silver watch.

"I better take you home now, Miss Swan." Rosalie let her up so she could finally put the new shirt on, which lay discarded on the floor. Bella slid it on, though neither of them wanted her to. The bathroom was less crowded to their relief when they stepped out, the girl waiting impatiently as they made their way out. Bella remembered her other shirt before the door slammed in her face, snatching it from the dirty floor just in time.

_Well_, Bella thought as Rosalie held her hand all the way to the car. _Looks like I have a lucky shirt now._ She fondled the black fabric between her fingers. She couldn't help smiling the whole way home, letting Rosalie hold her for a while as they sat in the red convertible in front of Charlie's house. She was half asleep when she realized that she was in her own bed, Rosalie tucking her in without a sound.

"Do you want to stay?" she asked as Rosalie turned to leave.

It was tempting, but Rosalie had to decline.

"My siblings are kind of expecting me." _They want to make sure I haven't sucked your blood yet, _she thought, but said nothing.

"Big vampire conference to get to?" Bella teased, voice groggy. Rosalie chuckled, climbing in bed to kiss Bella once more before disappearing out the door, promising to call her the next day.

Bella fell asleep to the sound of the purr of the convertible starting up and driving away, knowing that she would be riding in it again very soon.


	5. Physical

A/N: I'm finally back

**A/N: **I'm finally back! Sorry to keep you waiting so long. I hope this next chapter will make-_ahem_-suitable amends for my absence. So, who's read _Breaking Dawn_? I have. SPOILERS: I really did like it, though I found the end a bit anti-climatic. To be honest, I'm glad that the whole Bella-Edward-Jacob triangle is over. But I was soooo relieved when Bella finally became immortal. I actually jumped up and hugged the book, losing my page in the process haha. I was also sad that Rosalie never changes. Even though she is a little protective of Bella, it's only for self-gain. (END SPOILERS) But that's why we have Fan Fics, right? To have the stories the way we want them.

And gods, thank you _so_ exceedingly much for the reviews and faves. You guys are my muse, seriously.** Enjoy!**

Rosalie had returned home to assure her siblings of Bella's safety. Sure enough, they smelled no human blood on her, and Edward saw that her thoughts were harmless, though his suspicion about his sister's love interest was confirmed. He would have tried to steer her away from her decision if not for the conversation he saw that she'd had with the human. He knew he should be worried that their secret was in danger of being exposed, but something in the human's demeanor led him to believe different. He felt he could trust her, at least with this, and if she made Rosalie happy... Well, it was more than Emmet had been able to do. Rosalie would take responsibility for the human, he decided. He would leave her be.

Rosalie decided it was time to go hunting, or nearly so. She would take no chances now that she had been successful with being close to Bella.

_Bella…_

The name even sounded good in her thoughts. The night of the concert her skin had been even softer than she could have imagined, warmer than she'd expected. She remembered her days as a human, how carefree she'd been most of the time. Bella seemed so unsure of herself. Even if she was a little clumsy, that was no cause for complaint. Rosalie thought it was fine, cute even. She did not see it as a flaw. And those lips… soft and full, moving with her own. _Mine_, Rose thought, still unbelieving her luck. They would see each other on Monday, at school tomorrow. Should she call? Was it too soon? Bella would be up by now, surely. The clock read two p.m. Now seemed as good a time as any.

The phone rang.

"Bells, it's for you," Charlie called up to his daughter's room. Bella was at his side in an instant, startling him a little. She had the phone in her hands before he could hand it to her.

"Hello?" she said, her father noting his cue to leave, taking the newspaper he'd been reading to the living room.

"Bella."

"Oh, Rosalie, how-how are you?" She was speaking very quickly, suddenly suspecting her mouth incapable of working correctly. Rosalie's voice was calm and clear, though really she was having the same problem.

"I miss you already," Rosalie said, hoping it wasn't too much to say so early on in their relationship. But she had to say it. It felt as though it was a choice between speaking her mind or having it implode in her head.

"I miss you too. The concert was…" Bella could not find the proper words. But Rosalie picked up on the blissed out tone of her voice.

"For me too. I felt like I was walking on air once I left your house."

"I've never slept better," Bella breathed, her heart beating faster. There was a pause that both girls did not find unpleasant in the least. They both knew that mere friendship was behind them, that something else, something intimate and new was approaching them rapidly.

Rosalie had invited Bella to the concert, so Bella figured it was only fair to be the inviter this time.

"Would you like to do something after school one day maybe? If you're not too busy?" Bella got butterflies just asking.

"You mean you're going to make me wait another _day_, possibly _more_?" Rosalie sounded playful, but she really was worried. Could she survive that long? Bella chuckled.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Rosalie asked.

"Whatever you want," Bella replied with a grin, getting excited.

"How soon can you be ready to leave?"

"I'm ready now," Bella told her, letting her voice drop to a suggestive whisper.

"Then I'll see you in a few minutes, Miss Swan."

The red convertible sped through Forks like a tornado of red and chrome, raking their hair back, making it dance. As soon as they were far enough away from Charlie's or any other possible prying eyes, they both moved in for the other's hand, gripping them simultaneously. The sun peeked from the mountains of gray clouds now and then.

"Your skin sparkles. Do you use glitter or something?" Bella asked, having been too distracted with nerves to really notice the strange shimmer before.

"No, just another vampire quirk."

"It's pretty." Bella let her free hand move down the length of Rosalie's arm, instantly energized at the feel of her cold skin, remembering how it had felt in that grubby bathroom stall just last night. Had it been such a short span of time since then? It felt like days, weeks. Rosalie smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth, breathing in deeply, relishing Bella's fascinating scent. They were planning to go to the mall, but now Rosalie had no idea why. There it would be full of people, people who would not be ready to see them like this together. Rosalie was sure that she was just as unready. Winking at Bella stealthily, she turned off the street onto a smaller, dirt road. Bella did not seem at all worried, and even looked thrilled at the spontaneity. Rosalie drove slower, letting the tree tunnel envelope them. Bella's eyes were alight, understanding that they could now be alone together. They didn't have to hide in tiny bathroom stalls, didn't have to avoid certain siblings' accusing glances, didn't have to resist anything but the urge to slam on the breaks and rip each other's clothes off, which was easier said than done.

At last Rosalie slowed to a stop in a shaded spot that wasn't quite a meadow, but where the trees were older and more spread apart. The emerald grass reached their knees, the gray-blue sky patient above them. Rosalie got out and was quick to open Bella's door, who now understood how she was able to move so quickly. Bella stepped out, leaving her sandals behind in the car, the tall grass tickling her exposed calves where her capris did not extend. Rosalie shut the door gently, in the same movement sliding her hand around Bella's waist to rest on her abdomen. Bella stiffened with anticipation, letting Rosalie move closer behind her, stepping back so that they were pressed together. Rosalie was a few inches taller than Bella, tilting her neck slightly down to bury her nose in Bella's dark hair, slipping her other hand around her waist, feeling Bella rest her hands on hers.

"Rose…" Bella cooed. Her soft voice was a dove's first flight carried by a warm current of air. She tilted her head so it rolled back onto Rosalie's shoulder, exposing her neck. Rosalie's throat clenched but she was quick to control it. It was getting easier and easier to remind herself that Bella wasn't a snack. However, she could not say the same about her mounting desires for _other_ things.

"Yes, ma belle…"

Bella didn't need to know French to know that 'ma belle' meant 'my beautiful'. She grinned and let out a sigh. Rosalie kissed her neck, caressing the warm, irresistible skin with her cool lips. Bella lifted one of her hands to reach up and rest it on Rosalie's cheek, feeling the soft curve of her cheekbone, the divine angle of her jaw. Rosalie made the same motion but turned Bella's face towards her own. Bella resisted nothing, could not have, even if they were suddenly in a room full of people. Today, in this moment, nothing mattered, and there was nothing to consider carefully or think about. Their decisions were made, the thick ice broken. This was their time now. _Their_ bodies, _their_ passion, _their_ air.

Stone lips caught cushioned ones, their breath now coming in quick huffs. Rosalie set her hands back on Bella's torso, feeling slowly from under her firm breasts down to her carved waist, her creamy thighs, and back up again. Bella gasped and arced her back a little, moaning into Rose's mouth. She grabbed hold of Rosalie's hand, inching it toward her vulva. Rosalie was pleased at how willing she was, a bit forceful even. She happily began rubbing the soft folds through Bella's pants, feeling them both become damp. Rose's touch was perfectly balanced; her rock hard fingers applying just the right amount of pressure. After a moment, Bella groaned feverishly, reaching back to grasp Rosalie's hips, pulling her closer still. Rosalie pressed into Bella's behind, finding it tight and firm, rocking her hips up and down in a steady rhythm. After a moment of this, Rosalie felt herself beginning to peak, knowing that Bella could not be far behind. She moved to slip her fingers inside Bella's pants when a sound a few miles away stopped her.

She wavered, sniffing the air. She could hear a thousand different things, could smell them too (cars from the freeway, house animals yapping, people talking, et cetera). But this was something else. She eased her hold on Bella, placing her hands on the delicate human's hips. She stiffened, unsure if they were in pressing danger or not.

"Rose? Mmm, please don't stop now…"

"Get between me and the car, Bella." Bella flinched at Rosalie's suddenly stern tone, turning to take in her protective expression. Without waiting for Bella, Rosalie moved her up against the car, standing facing the ominous trees. Bella was startled but did not resist, eyes wide but trusting.

Rosalie could hear the approaching footsteps now, the trees snapping at a bullet-quick pace. She could smell him perfectly now but her defense did not drop. The thicker trees in front of them shook as finally he arrived. He stepped out into the clearing, glaring at them both. Rosalie bared her teeth back at him.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_?" Emmet growled at her, in a tone too low for Bella to hear.

"We're minding our own business," Rosalie replied, loud enough so Bella could hear. "Unlike some." Rosalie raised her chin boldly. Emmet snarled and took a few steps forward and Rosalie crouched in front of Bella protectively. "Leave, Emmet."

"Edward said you told her about us. I thought he was lying, knowing that you would never betray us like that." He said 'us' but even Bella knew he meant 'me'. "I go out to hunt, hoping I'll pick up your scent along the way so we can talk, and this is what I find." Bella had never seen someone quite so angry before, Emmet's large frame shaking with fury. She involuntarily took a step back, feeling the side of the car behind her. Rose felt her movement and whispered to her, trying to sound reassuring.

"It's okay, Bella. He won't start anything."

"You don't think so?" Emmet glowered, crouching as Rosalie had done.

"Emmet-"

"I thought your being distant was just temporary, nothing to worry about. And now I find you screwing this _human_." Bella thought that if he were human, his face would be dark red, merging on purple. Emmet looked at her as if she were a bug, one that was in serious need of squashing. Under his gaze, a bug wasn't too far off from what she felt like.

"What? Were you trying to give her one last thrill before you ripped out her throat? Or am I just not good enough for you anymore?"

Bella saw Rosalie's hands ball up into fists.

"Em, come on…you know it isn't like that." Bella detected a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Then _why are you with her_?" Emmet was yelling now, his low voice echoing off the trees. There was a moment of quiet before Rosalie replied, her voice sounding unsure but still beautiful.

"I'm…we're…I don't like men, Emmet." Emmet flinched back slightly, his face distorted.

"And when the hell did you decide that?"

"I didn't decide. I've known ever since before Carlisle changed me." Rosalie's voice was strong, but Bella detected a great sorrow in it with her last words. She wished she could reach out and take her hand, comfort her somehow, but could not. Several expressions passed over Emmet's face then, none of them good, his body trembling, settling into an even lower crouch.

"I always knew you were a drama queen, but I never thought you had _that_ much acting skill. Shit, Rose, you made me believe that you loved me!"

"I do, just not like-"

A loud roar ripped from his throat as he lunged for her, upon her in seconds. Bella tried her best to leap out of the way but there was no time. A loud crash sounded as the two vampire's body's crashed. It was much too quick for her to follow, so Bella just tried to keep out of the way, taking shelter behind the convertible. She felt like a coward, but what else could she do? Trees shot into splinters around them, falling to the forest floor with an ear splitting rumble. Their white bodies were a blur as they fought, snarling and hissing. It was a good minute or so before the brawl ended, leaving Rosalie pinned under Emmet's colossal body.

"Bella, take the car and go," Rosalie told her from under Emmet's death grip. Bella had managed to stand from where she hid behind the car, but made no move for the driver's seat. "Bella!" Rosalie barked at her.

"Get off of her," Bella said in a voice she was sure Emmet would not be able to hear. As a response, Emmet jerked his head up at her, his eyes the color of out of control flames.

"You caused this," he said as Rosalie continued to struggle underneath him.

"Bella, _go!_"

But before Bella could think of her next reply, a whooshing sound and a gust of wind rushed past her. In a blink of an eye, Emmet was snatched off of Rosalie, who got instantly to her feet. Emmet was now tumbling across the forest floor with someone else. Though Bella knew she was still in danger, she couldn't help feel a certain calmness overtake her at the new arrival.

"Rose, take Bella home. Edward and Alice are on their way. Join us at the house once she's safe." Bella recognized the voice of Jasper, Rosalie's 'brother'. Rose had already explained to her how the Cullens needed to pretend they were related. Rosalie didn't hesitate, scooping Bella up and setting her in the car gently but rapidly, starting the engine not a moment later. They sped away at a pace that frightened Bella, or would have, if she weren't already horrified. Rosalie tried to apologize, to explain, feeling guilty and shocked at Emmet's reaction. Sure she thought he'd be upset…but this?

The car parked in front of Bella's beat up Chevy and Rosalie pulled Bella into her lap.

"We should have stuck with going to the mall."


	6. Out

When Rosalie parked her convertible, ruby red in the leftover snippets of the chaotic day, she felt she had neither the strength nor the will to continue on into the house where her family awaited. She wanted to turn back around and be with Bella again, hold her close and reassure her that everything would work out. Of course, her desire to knock Emmet's teeth out was just as tempting, and her family had surely already heard her pull up. Moving rather slow for someone fast enough to catch bullets, she hushed the engine and closed the garage door behind her. There was no wind in the trees, no sound of far off animals, things a bit too still to be considered peaceable. It was more like everything from her family to the ground she walked on was holding their breath, waiting for her, for her inevitable judging. She'd known from the beginning that it would not be difficult for her family to discover her new love interest, especially with Alice and Edward's scrutinizing abilities. Everyone but Emmet knew from the start. She wondered now if she should have simply gone to him about it first, but she knew that would have in all probability resulted in the same manner. She couldn't let herself think about 'what if's now anyhow. She was confronting them tonight one way or another and, like most unwelcome mayhem, knew it was better to get it over with quickly.

She opened the door. Alice and Jasper were busy calming Emmet, who sat on one of their large white armchairs, looking like he was in a great deal of pain, but in more control than he'd been earlier in the forest. Once she took a few steps into the living room where her entire family stood, Emmet gave her a look that plainly stated, "Well, if it isn't the star of the hour. Back to build my pyre so you can finish what you and your little human started?"

Rosalie could not help but look down in shame. She had only embraced who she was, tired of the charade she had forged with Emmet, but there was no getting around the fact that she had hurt him greatly with her untruthfulness. She'd just been too anxious before, not even being able to go to Alice or Esme for guidance. She was certain that no one would be able to empathize with her predicament. And how could they? At least Alice had seen her choices and supported her.

Carlisle and Esme were speaking in low whispers by the stairway while Edward kept to himself by the wall of glass that looked out onto the evaporating daylight. His face was expressionless as he looked at her, but Rosalie knew that he was attaining her side of the story, having already gained everyone else's, and updated Carlisle and Esme on the situation at hand. Alice gave her a slight smile, one that was encouraging but not expectant, and went to her, linking their arms.

"You okay?" the petite vampire asked, concern in her eyes.

"I'm…nervous."

Alice nodded. They walked into the middle of the room, all eyes upon them. Carlisle and Esme joined them as well, obviously trying not to seem too disapproving. Esme met Rose's eyes.

"Oh, love," Esme said, seeing the anxiety, going to embrace her 'daughter'. Emmet twitched but only Jasper took notice of him, still focusing on calming his brother. Rosalie wished she could find the right words to sum up her thoughts. At least Edward would know her intentions, though right now he didn't exactly seem to be involved in the affair.

"Rose, surely you know that we'd support you in anything. This matter however may take a little more consideration." Carlisle's demeanor was balanced, wanting to give her what she wanted while providing what the entire family needed.

"I understand," Rosalie replied in a whisper. Jasper could feel her distress seeping from her pores. Alice squeezed her arm encouragingly.

"Edward and Alice have told us that your friend has no intention of revealing our secret to anyone," Esme went on, stumbling over the word 'friend' for only a fraction of a second.

Emmet snorted.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Alice said, turning to face him, just barely polite. Jasper turned his head slightly to remind her of Emmet's hazardous state.

"Rosalie, are you certain this is what is best for you? For the human? There may be more risks than you think, and certainly more than she can imagine."

"Bella understands completely. I made sure before I…took things further." There was no doubt about what she meant by that, yet Carlisle and Esme didn't seem to be any more critical. They almost looked supportive now. Almost.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't just tell you all before, but I was still coming to terms with….with myself. I went with Emmet because I didn't want to be how I am. I _wanted_ to be attracted to men…" she looked at Emmet apologetically, hoping for a glimmer or acceptance or understanding in his expression. "It's just after what happened with Royce…" She shook her head. She was referring to the man she had been engaged to when she'd been human, a man she did not truly love. One night when she was walking home she ran into him and a few of his friends, who were all drunk. They gang raped her and left her to die in the dark gutter of New York. Luckily Carlisle had gotten to her in time, turning her immortal in hopes of saving her.

The room fell silent. It was not often Rosalie brought up her past, but affected them all greatly when she did. Even Emmet looked a bit softened.

"If you want me to end it…" Rosalie's voice trailed off into a tone none of them could hear. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a glance, as did Alice and Jasper.

"No."

Rosalie felt a bit frightened at Carlisle's decision, wondering if it would actually be better for the relationship to end while it still could. For Bella's sake. But Rosalie knew that she was already in too deep, had been since the beginning. It was all or nothing.

"Your decision is a dangerous one, and I'm not going to pretend there might not be consequences, but I am confident that you will do everything you can to keep your human safe and stay attuned to her feelings towards your new…relationship. You seem to be in excellent control of the temptation of human blood…." He glanced at Esme, who smiled and nodded. "So…we will of course continue to love and support you as we always have."

Rosalie could actually feel a physical weight shoot up from off of her shoulders, freeing her at last. She would have cried if she could. She embraced them both, then turned to Jasper and Emmet, who both looked unsure. Jasper seemed more surprised than Emmet, who still looked upset, but possibly overcoming the initial shock. The real problem would begin once he'd had time to let things sink in; that not only had he lost his one love, but that he'd never really had her in the first place. And worse, that she preferred a measly human to him. Edward remained detached in his corner as Alice led Rosalie upstairs so they could discuss the seemingly resolved issue more privately.

Emmet stood as soon as they were out of sight, stomping off towards the back door before Jasper could stop him.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked, worried.

"Out," was the large vampire's only reply as he flitted off into the frantic darkness.


	7. Keyed

"He just took off

"He just took off?" Bella asked in astonishment. Rosalie nodded.

"Right after I told them. 'Came out' is the term I think."

"I wish I could have been there with you, to help if I could," Bella said, resting her hand on Rosalie's. They sat on top of an old picnic table a few miles from school.

"I'm not sure there's anything you could have done, sweetie, though I did wish you were there myself. Alice supported me, but it was still pretty tricky. I seriously thought they were going to tell me to pack up and leave."

Bella played with a lock of Rose's hair absentmindedly. "I'm not sure how Charlie would react. My mom would probably have a heart attack."

"You don't need to tell them, you know. With me, everyone pretty much knew or suspected for a while. It was going to cause problems if I didn't just tell them, but unless you want your parents to know, I don't see any drawbacks to one little secret." Rosalie gave her a wink. Bella scooted closer and Rosalie pulled her easily into her lap, wrapping her arms around her, interlocking their hands. Birds fluttered lazily in the pine trees, a dove cooed. It was even a little warmer than usual.

"I'm glad they're okay with us," Bella sighed with relief. Even if Emmet could never forgive them, and Jasper and Edward did not fully understand, they no longer had to hide their relationship.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Rosalie said, her cheek pressed against Bella's head, stroking her hair gently. Bella looked up at her questioningly. Rosalie shrugged. "They wouldn't have been able to keep me from you even if they did disapprove." Bella blushed, her soft cheeks growing warm. She smiled widely and lifted her face to Rosalie's, kissing her tenderly, feeling the knots of her first love beginning to tighten around her. Rosalie held her nearer, humming to her melodiously until the bell rang after what seemed like glorious hours.

Jasper, Alice, and Edward had spent their lunch in their usual spot in the cafeteria, talking amongst themselves in low whispers.

"Wow…she really does like that human," Jasper noted.

"The human's name is _Bella_," Alice corrected. "Did you find Emmet yet?"

"No. Edward and I will go back out tonight to look. It's obvious he doesn't want to be found though we're pretty sure he's left the state."

"He has," Edward confirmed, having heard Emmet's frenzied thoughts as he'd stormed from the Cullen residence.

"Rosalie should have been more straightforward," Jasper interjected, and Edward nodded in agreement.

"She was doing the best she could," Alice said, ready to defend her sister. "If you recall, Rose isn't always the first person to jump up and share her personal problems. She still had a lot to work out." Edward tried to look indifferent, but Alice saw that he knew her words to be true. He had been able to read Rosalie's mind from the moment she herself discovered she was gay. "Anyway, there's nothing any of us can do about it so it's just best to accept it and support her," she glared at her brothers for a moment to let her point sink in. "Or don't and keep it to yourselves."

Neither Edward nor Jasper looked happy, but they both nodded stiffly.

Bella hung onto Rosalie's neck, this being her second 'piggy-back ride'. Rosalie darted back to the school in a matter of seconds, setting her precious cargo back on the damp ground in one piece. Bella looked dazed but they soon walked it off, Rosalie distracting her by planning a date.

"We could go to the movies or something," Rosalie chuckled, "or the mall."

Bella giggled back, taking Rose's hand in hers, her nausea forgotten.

"Actually," Bella said. "I was thinking maybe would could catch another concert…" she winked impishly. Rosalie grinned widely as the two parted ways for their next classes.

Weeks passed and there was still no sign of Emmet. Bella and Rose's relationship was blossoming and strengthening, all the while Charlie remaining oblivious. It was simple to avoid detection with him. Usually the two girls drove somewhere; common places for a date such as the movies, or a secluded section of woods. When they did decide to spend some time at Bella's house, they locked themselves in her room, doing nothing but lie on the bed with their bodies entangled. They did not visit the Cullen residence, feeling better now that the Cullen's knew, but still wary.

Though it was easy enough tiptoeing around Charlie, the girls found it more of a challenge at school. They could now hear people talking in the halls, muddled whispers that turned into rumors, most of them true. Both knew that they shouldn't care about what other's thought of them, but like so many other things they'd dealt with, it was much easier said than done. Even Mike, who'd seemed nice to Bella her first few weeks in Forks, looked at her suspiciously, possibly a grudge forming. Boys either mocked and made fun of them or asked flat out if they could watch them make out. Some even asked to join in. Girls gossiped and avoided them all together.

"Filth," Rosalie remarked as she and Bella walked to her car in the parking lot, a group of boys grinning and hooting obscenities at them. Bella frowned, trying not to get intimidated. _They're just being boys,_ she told herself. _Like Rose would let them do anything beyond their little jokes. _She perked up at the idea of one of them challenging them, imagining Rosalie's reaction. She shrugged.

"Let them have their idiotic fun. They can't hurt us."

Rosalie nodded but looked unsure.

The two arrived at the car, opening the doors and—were those _scratch marks_? Rosalie bent down to examine the harsh slashes in her convertible. She touched them lightly, still able to smell the metal from the key that had inflicted the damage. Bella threw her attention back to the boys who stood around a beat up station wagon laughing hysterically, clutching their sides. Suddenly she was filled with rage. So that was how they were going to play things. Bella recognized one of the boys who'd asked to watch them make out. Keegan, his name was, not that it mattered. Right now they were all the same. Just bricks in a wall she wanted to smash to dust. When Rosalie looked back up from the damage on her formerly immaculate paint job, Bella was already in front of and yelling at the group.

"What the _hell_ did she do to you?" she was saying, her russet eyes wide with fury.

"Told you blondie's bitch would get defensive," a skinny guy with long bangs said, grinning at a taller guy who took out a pair of keys, tossing them to Keegan. Keegan caught the keys easily, looking at Bella critically.

"She's not so tough," he said, looking her up and down. "Bet she gives killer head though." The kid with long bangs snickered, crossing his arms.

"I dunno, she looks pretty inexperienced to me."

"Now that's just a downright crime," the tall one said. "We'll have educate her a bit won't we?"

Bella's stomach churned but she didn't back down, especially now that Rosalie was by her side.

"Leave us alone." She hoped she sounded threatening, but doubted it.

"Bella, it's okay. I can get it repaired. Let's go." Rosalie put a protective hand on her shoulder, giving the guys a piercing look.

"Yeah, no worries, Bella," Keegan said mockingly. "She'll have your little hotel room patched up in no time." He glanced Rosalie's way, licking his lips slowly. Rosalie replied with a low hiss, a heinous expression on her lovely face. The three laughed and continued to shout at them as they drove out of the parking lot.

"Who do they think they are?" Bella said, forehead creased in frustration. "I mean, seriously, who keys someone's car just because they're denied into things that don't have anything to do with them?"

"Reckless fools," Rosalie replied, stony faced as she steered her battered car. "Bella, just for my own peace of mind, will you promise to avoid them at all times if possible?"

"Like I'd want to go near those jerks again….Why? You think they'd do something…I mean something else?"

Rosalie did not face Bella, but said, "Let's just not find out, okay?" Bella could see the concern that ran deep in her girlfriend's eyes, and nodded.

"Of course, I'll always be there at school with you, so don't worry about it too much. I can hear everything in every classroom, and further, so even if you're alone, I'll still be keeping an ear out for you."

"But what about you?" Bella asked. "What if they try to hurt you or-" Bella cut off abruptly from the entertained look on Rose's face.

"Right…super strength." Bella's cheeks went pink. Rosalie rubbed one tenderly, the warmth cascading through her fingertips pleasantly. She missed that about being human, such warmth. Being with Bella felt like, in a small way, she had that back.

"I have an idea," she said, changing the atmosphere to a lighter one. "Let's go down to the river." It was one of their new date spots, filled with lush trees by the cool clean water.

"Only on the condition that you spend the night with me," Bella smirked.

"Alright," Rose said evenly. "But you may not be sleeping too much tonight."

"I plan on it," Bella winked.


	8. You Are My World

Rose held Bella close, humming her now familiar tune

Rose held Bella close, humming her now familiar tune. Bella sighed, turning over so she and Rose were facing each other. Bella was wrapped up in a sheet but Rose's goddess-like body lay stretched out completely bare. She kissed Bella's forehead, watching her rich brown eyes open to the pale blue-green morning. Bella was just the right temperature with Rosalie, cool enough for a light blanket but warm enough to let their skin touch. They cradled each other in the perfection of the rising sun. It hit their skin warmly through the window, rare for Forks. Rosalie's cream skin glistened radiantly, making Bella feel as though she were still in her dreamland. Charlie would be at work and they had the rest of the day and the next to spend together before school resumed. It was hard for both of them to be apart even for classes.

"Morning, beautiful," Rosalie whispered airily. Her breath was cool and refreshing on Bella's eyelids, the smell of exotic flowers she was sure were too stunning to be real.

"Morning." Bella stretched and rolled on top of her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck, her dainty hands holding her marble face as she kissed it deeply. Rosalie felt her way down Bella's waist, brushing her thigh lightly. Bella exhaled erotically.

"Even after last night I still need you," Bella moaned, already becoming wet from the sight of Rosalie's dazzling skin, the feel of their breasts pushed together, hands entwined in their hair. Having a similar reaction, Rosalie wrapped her legs around Bella's middle, craning her neck as Bella kissed it passionately. They pressed roughly into each other, both beginning to breath quicker.

"You sure you don't need to eat or something first?" Rosalie asked concerned.

"Only hungry for one thing right now," Bella began massaging her lover's hips up to her breasts, licking between them both. At the touch of Bella's tongue on her clitoris, Rosalie bucked her hips upward, gesturing to Bella to continue there. Bella slithered her soft, warm hands up and down Rosalie's thighs and hips as she licked the sensitive folds, moving her tongue teasingly in circles.

"Mmm…" Rosalie moaned, relaxing as Bella worked her tongue inside of her, slowly at first then quicker, deeper. Rose began moving her hips, clenching and unclenching her vaginal muscles around her girlfriend's wet tongue. Bella felt this and began to rub Rose's clit again while continuing to speed up with her tongue, pressing her entire mouth down, kissing and sucking. "Yes…that's it, Bell," Rose groaned. Bella felt her girlfriend stiffen with pleasure, not far off from climaxing. She watched as Rosalie's hands curled around her headboard, using it as a sort of anchor. Her perfect body rocked in time with Bella's tongue and hands, her firm round breasts swaying slightly. She was pushing into Bella's face as gently as possible, Bella enjoying the sweet scent and taste, lapping it up. She felt as Rosalie's legs hardened, the first miraculous pulses of an orgasm beginning to shake her frame almost violently. Bella continued to rub as Rosalie peeked, moaning and crying out in elation. It was a wonderfully long orgasm, lasting nearly an entire minute, leaving her throbbing and tingling all over, letting go of Bella's headboard and sinking back into the bed. Bella licked the wetness clear and went back up to lie with her satisfied lover. They embraced and kissed, Rose tasting her own wetness in Bella's mouth. "Oh, Bella…you're…that was…"

"Let me do it again so you have time to think of some fitting adjectives," Bella said, ready to please her once more. Rosalie grinned widely but moved her hand down to graze Bella's clit, cupping it with her cool hand. Bella involuntarily stiffened and inhaled quickly, a shock of desire ripping through her already craving body.

"Sure you don't want to reconsider?" Rosalie said wickedly, sliding her tongue down Bella's neck. She whispered into her ear, another idea coming to her. "Then again, why not have both?" Bella looked lost only for a second, then her eyes lit up brightly at the plan. Her excitement was apparent as she hastily turned around, lying atop Rosalie, positioning her legs on either side of her head. Rosalie licked her lips, spreading Bella's legs wider. Bella did the same, eager to taste that rich indulgence again. Bella's now hot skin rested almost unnoticeably on Rosalie, tracing a finger from her bottom to the opening of her vagina. She teased and caressed the skin for a moment as Bella gripped her breasts, rubbed her thighs. Their tongues worked in each other, pleasure spreading from girl to girl like an electric current. It felt so natural to both of them, moving in time, grinding and moaning fervently. At one point Bella tore her mouth from Rosalie to let out a gnarled scream of pleasure, arcing her back, her dark hair shooting dramatically behind her only to fall in Rosalie's face. Rosalie, enjoying the scent, held Bella there by her hips, pulling her harder down on her tongue. Bella could barely contain her yelps and moans as Rose's tongue rammed into her. Meanwhile, Rosalie fingered herself, taking over Bella's "work." Bella let Rose move her body, enjoying the feeling of being conquered by her lover's smooth but strong hands. She, still facing the foot of the bed, had a perfect view of Rosalie's body and her nimble hand as she fingered herself, moving Bella quickly back and forth, up and down with the other. Suddenly Rose tried something completely new, humming tunelessly into Bella, sending vibrations through her. Bella instantly stiffened and, feeling herself begin to come, grabbed hold of Rosalie's upside down breasts, squeezing them hard-knowing that Rosalie would barely feel it-anchoring herself down as Rose had done with the headboard, the first glorious waves of euphoria hitting her hard.

"Oh! OH! Mmmm…._ UHHHHH!_"

Feeling Bella shudder and squirm on top of her was the ultimate provocation, causing Rosalie to pulse and tremor around her fingers. Watching Rosalie orgasm as hard as she was only made Bella grind onto Rose's tongue even more, the final howls and trembling coming to a close. The two remained pounding into and on one another long after they came, until finally Bella collapsed with exertion, Rosalie catching her easily and holding her tightly against her. Their vaginas still pulsing, the two rubbed against each other, smearing each other's skin with fresh moisture.

Bella felt as though she'd just taken a yoga class or run a few miles, her limbs and body delightfully warm; exhausted but still floating in the afterglow that settled over them both. They lay panting for a few minutes, kissing intensely after.

"Oh, Rose," Bella breathed as Rosalie stroked her hair. "You are my world," she stated simply, though really it was immensely profound to them both.

"I love you so much, Bell," Rose whispered, high on the perfection of their love, the sun gleaming in gold through the window. The flawless beginning to a promising day.


	9. The Cost

Sunday came and Bella had to run some errands for Charlie so Rosalie took the opportunity to hunt

Sunday came and Bella had to run some errands for Charlie so Rosalie took the opportunity to hunt. It had been a month and still there was no sign of Emmet. She felt sad about it most all the time she was away from Bella, not having a good enough distraction for her muddled thoughts. She had loved Emmet, it was true. There just hadn't been the physical or deep emotional connection like with Bella. She felt guilty for lying to him all that time and knew when he returned she would do everything she could to make things right.

If he came back.

Rosalie shuddered at the idea. Though she did not love him as dearly as she loved Bella, he was still one of the most important people in her life. He had your back if he thought you were right, and wasn't as dense as most people thought. She loved talking with him for hours, seeing his eyes light up with admiration for her. No, she would not accept that he might not return. Couldn't.

Bella pulled out of the driveway, her struggling truck puttering down the rain bathed streets. She found herself humming Rosalie's tune to herself, smiling at the memory of their last meeting. All she wanted to do was finish her errands as quickly as possible and return to Rose's arms. She ducked into the fish and bait shop to pick her dad up a few things, the rain pouring hard once she was finished. The roads were slick and she was having trouble navigating through the thick sheets of rain, even with her windshield wipers on high. An old station wagon passed her well beyond the speed limit, making her jump and swerve slightly. Luckily there weren't many other cars out, so she wasn't in danger of hitting anyone. She exhaled sharply, suddenly feeling uneasy. The sooner she got back to Rose the better.

Forks' grocery store was one of the larger stores they had, though it was still small with peeling white paint. A massive black dumpster sat by the entrance, reeking of things Bella tried not to identify. Pulling open the metal door and about to step inside from the rain, a voice called behind her.

"Hey! Wait a sec," a figure approached her, though through the rising mist it was hard to tell whom it was or if she recognized him. A guy who looked about her age stopped in front of her. "Hi, it's Lucas."

"Hello," Bella said back cautiously, still gripping the door handle, wanting to go inside badly.

"Look…I just wanted to apologize for…you know, what we said." _Oh_, Bella thought. _It's _him. She now recognized the familiar voice, one of Keegan's buddies, the one with the longer hair and bangs. Suddenly uninterested, and a little angry, she pulled the door open again, moving to step inside.

"Seriously, please hang on a minute." He rested his hand on her arm briefly until she sighed, turning to him and crossing her arms impatiently.

"It was stupid what we said. I wasn't crazy about keying your friend's car like that, but Keegan was kind of mad at you two."

Bella snorted, but continued to listen, a little surprised at the apology.

"You should be able to be with whoever you want, and I'm sorry for being…"

"An ass?" Bella offered.

"Yeah."

Bella didn't want to forgive him, but she had to give him some credit for stepping up to apologize. She would have put it past him before, but found that she was happy to be disproved.

"Well…" she bit her lip, not a fan of conflicts. She decided it would be better, and easier, to simply accept his apology. "Okay. Fine. It's alright."

"Okay, cool," Lucas said. A moment of silence followed. "Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your shopping. Um, see you around." And he was gone. Bella opened the door quickly for the third time and jumped inside, thankful that the heater was on. She felt pleased overall with the encounter with Lucas, but still thought it odd. Anyway, she wasn't going to trouble herself thinking about it, and she had a lot to buy.

_Let's see…bread, milk, lettuce, that pork Charlie likes… _She checked off the items on her mental list as she paid at the register, glad that the rain was ebbing a little. The bored looking girl at the register ringed her up quickly, instantly reaching for a set of earphones that were plugged into her ancient Walkman, not having enough money for an iPod. Bella thanked her even though she couldn't hear and carried the bulging paper sacks outside. Having difficulties finding her key, Bella set down the heavy bags to rummage through her coat pockets. Not being able to find it, she began to get frantic, checking her jean pockets, even the grocery bags. Frustrated, she tugged on the door handle, knowing it was useless. Or not. The door swung open as it always did. Surely she'd locked—

Hands enveloped her, two on her arms and one covering her mouth. She automatically yelped, though no sound escaped but a dull muffle. She couldn't see who was behind her, but after finally noticing Lucas in the passenger seat, reaching to help pull her inside, she knew. The windows were foggy and dotted with rain, so she hadn't seen him at first when returning to her car. It was very fast, about six seconds, and soon Bella was trapped in her truck with the three guys. It was extremely cramped, her legs buckled around the steering wheal as Lucas held her down, her head resting face up in his lap. Keegan continued to cover her mouth while the third guy, whom they called Spencer, brandished a small but fatal looking razor. Lucas saw her added alarm.

"We won't have a need for that unless you give us one," he said, sounding calmer than he'd been while they'd talked in front of the store.

"You're quite the actor, Luke," Keegan congratulated Lucas, jabbing him in the ribs.

"She believed all of it too," Lucas grinned, peering down at Bella as she writhed and kicked underneath their hold. They kept her down easily, and Bella knew it was only a matter of time before she struggled herself to the point of exhaustion. She tried to calm herself, but her breaths were uncontrollably fast, her heart racing faster by the second. Lucas produced her car key from his pocket, jingling it above her face a moment and slipping it back in her coat pocket. He must have taken it when he'd touched her arm, causing a mild distraction that she fell for.

"Think I can take my hand away, or are you going to scream until the windows shatter?" Keegan asked. Bella nodded and Keegan cautiously removed his hand.

Bella screamed piercingly.

Keegan clamped his hand back down, Spencer moving forward-though they were all in arms reach-set his blade near Bella's face, trying to show her they meant business. Bella knew they were past their stupid remarks and jokes though, and did not utter a sound when Keegan moved his hand away again. Her skin became pale with fear, the three faces hovering above her, her head lying in Lucas's lap.

"There's my girl," Keegan praised her, resting his arm on her waist, his hand too close to her breast for comfort. Bella thought of a thousand responses to shout at them, but restrained herself, trying to figure out how best to leave the situation in one piece.

"So who's going first?" Spencer asked, filling Bella's stomach with nausea. Sure, it had been apparent what they were after, but hearing them say it made it sink in fully. She desperately held back tears as she uselessly tried kicking again.

"She's pretty feisty. Needs to be mellowed out."

"I will," Lucas said, almost sounding distracted, like they'd done this before…Bella cringed and didn't think about it. The three shifted around as Lucas climbed on top of her, receiving a few hard blows to his face and chest. He felt her try to kick him in the groin, but luckily Keegan held her feet tightly. He dove right in, pulling away her coat and shirt, roughly when she struggled. Spencer helped him with her pants.

"Stop…" Bella breathed pitifully, stripped to her underwear, tears seeping from her eyes. Lucas grinned crookedly, his long bangs tickling her face, unzipping his pants and handing his belt to Keegan, who used it to tie her feet together.

"Your educators have arrived, dear," he said, yanking down her underwear, his erection hard against her opening.

Keegan smirked. "Too bad blondie wasn't with her… that could have been fun."

"If you go near her…" Bella choked on her words, voice trembling as Lucas began rubbing his cock against her.

"Aw, the little lesbo's in love. How cute." Spencer said as Lucas cupped one of her breasts, squeezing hard, pushing into her a little more with his groin. "It's not too late though. Maybe after this we can drive around some more to see if she's in the neighborhood."

Bella lashed out at them, scratching and punching, growling with rage. Keegan was quick to punch her in the gut, Lucas slapping her hard across the face several times. She felt something pop in her arm as one of them twisted her it brutally.

"Definitely needs to be taught a lesson," Lucas said as he grabbed a fistful of her hair. He shoved three fingers in her, entering even though she was horribly dry. It hurt worse than she expected and the stress didn't help. She yelped feebly, most of her energy sapped. Lucas exhaled slowly, his eyes wide.

"A _virgin_?" It was true. Though Bella had been with Rosalie several times, she'd never been with a guy, her hymen still unbroken. The three gawped at each other.

"I knew she liked girls but I didn't expect…" Keegan trailed off. "Well, lucky you, Luke. Pop her then." Spencer looked jealous now as Lucas thrust back into her with four fingers, harder this time, sending a shock of pain through her. He hit her hard the next time she tried to resist, making her head spin.

"Just take it like a good little whore, and we'll be gone before you know it," Keegan encouraged her. Bella could easily see his erection and felt ill. Things were beginning to melt to shapes and shadows as Lucas punched her once more, making bright lights pop in front of her eyes. Her mouth was bleeding and maybe her nose. Her body ached with strain. By the time Lucas was about to enter her with his penis, something in the atmosphere changed, though she was too dazed to identify it. Only when her hair was completely soaked did she realize she was outside in the rain, being held my strong, cold stone arms. Her heart thudded wildly as she allowed herself to drift into the dragging darkness of unconsciousness. She knew that Rosalie had found her and she was finally safe. Rose's face came into view in Bella's mind as the rain beat steadily upon them while they flitted through vast amounts of trees at a frightening speed, finally causing Bella to black out completely.


	10. Happy Ending

When Bella awoke she was laying underneath a fluffy white comforter and several sheets

When Bella awoke she was laying underneath a fluffy white comforter and several sheets. Her hair was dry and braided neatly in back of her. Her head hurt badly and her body was sore, one particular part more than the others, not daring to move from the warm sheets. Her eyes fluttered but she did not open them fully, staring at an unfamiliar room through squinted eyes. It was morning, or afternoon. She couldn't tell which, for when she glanced out the window the sun made her flinch and snap her eyes shut again. Muddled voices murmured from below her, probably downstairs she assumed, as a piece of carved rock lay curled in her hand. She forced her head to look up.

Rosalie.

She wanted to leap onto her, tackle her to the ground with joy, but knew she couldn't even if she were well. She simply squeezed her cool hand back and tried to smile.

"Oh, Bella, thank God you're awake," she said, sounding as if she'd been crying, though she knew vampires were incapable of doing so. Hasty footsteps came into the room, at least five people.

"I'll check her later," an unfamiliar but kind voice said. "Let's give them a moment, shall we?" And the feet shuffled out again.

"No, Carlisle, I don't want to take any chances. You can do it now."

Carlisle? The doctor? Bella remembered Rosalie talking about him a few times but was too tired to think of much more than that.

"Bella?" She felt the bed shift as he sat down next to her. She looked up at him, seeing that he had the same golden eyes as Rosalie, Edward, and all the rest. She gave him a small nod to show him she heard him. "I just need to make sure you arm is healing properly. It's just a sprain, and the rest of you seems to be fine, aside from some bruising." He took her arm, pressing down as gently as possible. She winced but soon he was wrapping it in a cast. "Within a week or so you should be good as new." He and Rosalie nodded and he left the room.

Rosalie replaced his spot on the bed, only this time lying down with her. Her cool skin caressed Bella's burning cheeks and forehead, feeling amazing, like she'd been overheated all her life and was finally cooling down.

"How….how long have I been…asleep?" she asked, trying to find her voice.

"Two nights, one day," Rosalie replied in a whisper, linking their hands. "Oh, Bell, I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm okay," Bella groggily assured her. "Just sore…. What happened? I mean after…."

A complex look crossed Rosalie's face, both thoughtful and pained, trying to control her expression.

"Emmet."

"Emmet?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"He was thinking about coming back to talk when he heard you scream. He got there as soon as he could but they were already…you were…" her voice cracked.

"I know," Bella tried to console her. "What did Keegan and them do?"

"They tried to fight him, but he was really angry. He explained to me after he brought you here that anything that was important to me, he would protect." A small but breathtaking smile stretched her lips.

"Really? So he's okay now…with us?"

Rosalie nodded.

So Emmet had been the one to save her. Bella hadn't actually seen whom it was when she was on the verge of passing out. She only felt the cold arms and assumed it was Rosalie, having been thinking of little else that day.

"Did he…" Bella didn't want to ask the question. "Kill them?"

"No but he gave them enough of a scare that they won't be bothering us again. Broke a few bones, but nothing serious. We've already reported them to the school principal and they're being expelled. I guess they've been in trouble before."

"No surprise there," Bella mumbled. Then Bella thought of something else, it filling her with anxiety. "Oh no…did you guys call the cops?"

"We figured you should be the one to decide that, seeing as how your dad's the chief."

Bella exhaled in relief.

"You don't need to tell him. No one needs to know unless you want them to. We just called to let him know you sprained your arm, though he wasn't surprised. He said it was okay for you to stay here for a while." Rosalie swept a lock of hair from Bella's face, tucking it behind her ear. They lay there for a while, grateful that Bella was alive and on the mend. It was clear to both of them how much worse it could have been. Maybe a little more for Rosalie though.

"I should probably tell you something, love," Rose said, sounding like she was in more pain than Bella, who waited, listening.

"When I was human…about your age…something similar happened to me."

Bella gasped, wanting it to be some sort of cruel joke. Anything was better than the truth. Rosalie explained her story, Bella beginning to sob when she got to the part where she was gang raped by her fiancé and his friends.

"Oh my God, Rose…" Bella pulled her close with her good arm, tears streaming down her face.

"Carlisle found me and had no choice but to turn me into a vampire. He hoped that I would be a suitable mate for Edward," she laughed.

"Did the police ever catch Royce?" Bella asked, eyes red.

"No," she said and Bella's face dropped only to look astounded a second after. "I did."

Bella smiled sadly, knowing full well that she had killed them.

"Good," was her strong reply.

There was a knock at the open door. It was Alice.

"Come on in," Rose beckoned her and the small vampire danced inside, sitting on the other side of Bella.

"How are you holding up, hon?" Alice asked her, deep concern in her eyes.

"Better. Just sore."

"I bet," Alice cooed, resting her delicate hand on Bella's head, stroking her hair. "But I meant emotionally." Bella thought about it carefully, not really sure how to answer.

"It might not have an effect on you for a while, but you know that we'll be here for you anytime, day or night. Now, I can't speak for the boys but-"

"No, we'll do that ourselves." The three turned to look at Edward, Jasper, and Emmet, peering around the door a little shyly.

"Oh," Alice said. "Didn't see you coming." She grinned and looked at Bella questioningly.

"Please, come in," Bella told them. They entered slowly but with poise, obviously having come to a decision of some sort.

"You're looking much better already," Edward told Bella.

"Feeling better," she assured them.

"Finally," Jasper joked. "I thought Alice was going to be playing nurse forever." Alice smiled and rubbed Bella's back soothingly.

"I would have," she said, mostly to Rosalie, who looked at her gratefully.

"Well," Edward cleared his throat, getting down to business. "We've been thinking and we'd like to, more officially, apologize for our earlier skepticism."

"We didn't exactly welcome you with open arms and we'd like to now." Jasper spoke to both Rose and Bella, though he looked at Bella while he said it.

"We know that if we had, we would have been more observant and might have been able to avoid all of this," Edward continued.

Emmet looked from Rosalie to Bella, nothing but morose in his big gold eyes. "Forgive me," he whispered to them.

"Emmet, what are you talking about?" Bella demanded, sitting up with help from Rose and Alice. "You _saved_ me, remember? You have no idea how thankful I am to you."

"I mean for before," he explained. Bella shook her head, smiling at him. She turned to Edward and Jasper.

"And you two haven't done anything wrong either. Thank you for the apology, but it isn't necessary."

Edward smiled and Jasper nodded.

"You will tell us though the next time anyone starts messing with you two, won't you?" Jasper asked, looking to Rosalie.

"Yes," Rosalie assured them.

"Yeah, seriously, you could have just told us about your car, Rose. We would have put them straight."

Rosalie hissed, though not threateningly. Everyone knew how she was about asking for help. Bella kissed her cheek softly and for the first time they were all okay with it.

Nightfall came quickly, the sky a dusty purple, the smell of damp grass and pine meeting them as Rosalie rocked Bella softly on a porch swing, humming sweetly to her. They could hear crickets chirping, the bright, full moon suspended in the darkening sky. Edward was playing the piano in the house, the lovely sound blending with Rose's tune. Bella was completely at ease, never in her life feeling so peaceful. They had overcome their shadows, and had been accepted for who and what they were. It was a simple tranquility, but one which resonated deep within them both. Bella realized she was wearing her lucky shirt; the one Rose had gotten her at the concert. She smiled, letting her eyes close, feeling Rose's cool hand stroke her hair.

_This is it_, she thought to herself as sleep began to carry her off. _Our happy ending. _

Rosalie kissed her forehead tenderly, feeling exactly the same.


End file.
